Sub:Druid/Zauberliste
Cantrips * Dragon Roar * Druidcraft * Frostbite * Guidance * Gust * Infestation * Magic Stone * Mending * Mold Earth * Poison Spray * Primal Savagery * Produce Flame * Recovery * Resistance * Shape Water * Shillelagh * Thorn Whip * Thunderclap 1st-Level * Absorb Elements * Alter Arrow's Fortune * Animal Friendship * Beast Bond * Charm Person * Create or Destroy Water * Cure Wounds * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Earth Tremor * Entangle * Extract Foyson * Faerie Fire * Fog Cloud * Goodberry * Healing Word * Hobble Mount * Ice Knife * Jump * Kobold's Fury * Longstrider * Purify Food and Drink * Snare * Speak with Animals * Thunderwave * Withered Sight 2nd-Level * Animal Messenger * Anticipate Attack * Avoid Grievous Injury * Barkskin * Beast Sense * Caustic Blood * Clearing the Field * Darkvision * Decelerate * Detect Dragons * Dust Devil * Earthbind * Enhance Ability * Find Traps * Flame Blade * Flaming Sphere * Gust of Wind * Healing Spirit * Heat Metal * Hold Person * Lesser Restoration * Locate Animals or Plants * Locate Object * Moonbeam * Pass without Trace * Poisoned Volley * Protection from Poison * Skywrite * Spike Growth * Vine Trestle * Warding Wind 3rd-Level * Accelerate * Call Lightning * Conjure Animals * Daylight * Dispel Magic * Erupting Earth * Feign Death * Flame Arrows * Meld into Stone * Nightfall/Sudden Dawn * Phantom Dragon * Plant Growth * Protection from Energy * Sleet Storm * Speak with Plants * Thunderous Wave * Wall of Water * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Wind Wall 4th-Level * Blight * Charm Monster * Confusion * Conjure Minor Elementals * Conjure Woodland Beings * Control Water * Dominate Beast * Elemental Bane * Freedom of Movement * Giant Insect * Grasping Vine * Guardian of Nature * Hallucinatory Terrain * Ice Storm * Locate Creature * Polymorph * Reset * Stone Shape * Stoneskin * Wall of Fire * Watchful Moon * Watery Sphere 5th-Level * Antilife Shell * Awaken * Commune with Nature * Conjure Elemental * Contagion * Control Winds * Geas * Greater Restoration * Insect Plague * Maelstrom * Mass Cure Wounds * Planar Binding * Reincarnate * Scrying * Transmute Rock * Tree Stride * Wall of Stone * Wrath of Nature 6th-Level * Bones of the Earth * Conjure Fey * Druid Grove * Fault Line * Find the Path * Heal * Heroes' Feast * Investiture of Flame * Investiture of Ice * Investiture of Stone * Ivestiture of Wind * Move Earth * Primordial Ward * Sunbeam * Time Loop * Transport via Plants * Wall of Thorns * Wind Walk 7th-Level * Fire Storm * Mirage Arcane * Plane Shift * Regenerate * Reverse Gravity * Whirlwind 8th-Level * Animal Shapes * Antipathy/Sympathy * Bloom * Control Weather * Desolation * Earthquake * Feeblemind * Summer's Glare * Sunburst * Tsunami 9th-Level * Foresight * Shapechange * Storm of Vengeance * True Resurrection